In the ward of a general hospital, for the convenient display of a patient's basic information (e.g., name, type of illness, hospitalization status, etc) for the patients, family members, or medical staffs, bedside cards with hand written or printed information are commonly placed on the patient's beds.
With the advancement of electronic technology, bedside cards have gradually evolved into electronic display devices on which data can be updated by computers or servers. Such electronic bedside cards require stable power input to operate properly. Also, the design of such electronic information display device are required to minimize interference to the patient as well as reducing work load for the medical staff.